One-Shot Collection 1
by vicky271
Summary: One-shots written about various characters in the Harvest Moon Series (WARNING: Most stories will star Vaughn x Chelsea, but other characters will get a one-shot).
1. Chapter 1: Crashing on Your Heart

**One-Shot Collection**

* * *

_Hello fellow harvest moon lovers! I decided that it would be easier on the readers and myself to post all my one-shot's/future one-shot's in a single story. That way you get to read all these one-shot's, and I don't have to worry about my story box getting too busy. Below will be my first one-shot AND a guide to the different one-shot's currently available. It will include the name of the story, a list of main characters AND the word count for that one-shot. So if you want to read, for example, one-shot's staring Vaughn and Chelsea ONLY (WARNING: Most one-shot's will star them) you look for the stories in the list that ONLY star them. Look for this at the bottom of the chapter :) _

* * *

**Title: **Crashing on Your Heart.

**Summary: **Sabrina finds herself deserted on Sunshine Islands. What secrets does this island hold, along with Vaughn, the animal dealer? One-shot uses a character created by another user. Please do not get this OC mixed with Regis daughter of whom was created by Natsume.

**Story Type:** Request.

**Stars:** Sabrina (OC) and Vaughn.

**Word Count:** 3,800.

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. These include the characters made up by Natsume for their games, or the characters created by other users. I'm simply using them to tell a story.**

* * *

I don't remember much before now. I was on a plane, headed for a secret destination. My older sister had been pestering me to take a vacation. She kept saying that I'd been "working too hard", and that I needed some time to myself. So, she booked me to go to a secret location for a week on vacation. Although she seemed satisfied with her reasoning. I knew deep down she just wanted more time with her boyfriend. I've been taking at least two days a week off from work, I avoid co-workers and I never get my work down until the last minute. So when you tell me I've been working too hard, I suspect there's a hidden motive somewhere. But she is my sister, so in order to not seem rebellious or angered by her decision, I agreed to take the vacation. What I didn't know, was what the future held for me.

I remember only the storm that had suddenly flown in. There was a lot of lightning, thunder and rain. I remember hearing the crack of the wings as our plane suddenly nosedived to the waters below. I remember us crashing into the water, but after that, my world was black. I don't know if I had lived or died, all I knew is that I was in danger. And danger was something I wanted to avoid. I awoke of course, eventually because I was alive, and found myself on a little island. The sun was high, and the ocean was blue, just like always.

I felt my arms; they were like weights against the sand. My eyes were sore from the crash and my stomach pained, like something had gone through it. I opened my eyes ever so slowly, and noticed that I wasn't on the plane anymore; in fact I wasn't in the ocean…but on a beach. My eyesight was still blurry, and all I could see were shapes and shadows. As it cleared up, I noticed a figure standing above me looking down at my face. Her hair was orange, and she wore a blue apron. She was slightly plump. I shook my slowly in a desperate attempt to wake myself up from this nightmare. The lady placed something cold on my forehead, and I opened my eyes slowly.

"Don't worry dear" the slightly plump lady said. "You're not in danger any longer"

I felt my energy start to come back and I sat up, while rubbing my head slightly. My arm kept the cold item on my forehead, which I now recognized as a bag. "Where am I?" I grumbled.

The lady smile softly, and started to help me stand up. "Sunshine Islands" She exclaimed. "It's a very small island in the middle of nowhere, but we survive" She took the ice pack from forehead. "By the way, my name's Mirabelle. I run the animal shop with my daughter Julia"

I scanned her from head to toe, wondering why I didn't catch that before. She looked like someone who worked with animals. She was kind enough, plus she had on the right clothes. I quietly asked myself why I hadn't noticed before. "Nice to meet you" I stuck out my hand for her to shake. "My name's Sabrina. I was on my way to a vacation spot, but the storm seems to have interrupted"

Mirabelle sighed, causing her smile to fade. "I'm sorry about that dear. You must have been looking forward to that too. Where were you headed?" She cocked her head.

"Vacation spot. I don't know the exact place. My sister planned it for me…"

Mirabelle smiled. "Well you can stay with us for now. We have an extra room in our shop where you can stay"

I looked at her, unsure if I should agree. For all I knew it could of been a trap, and instead of a room, there could be a pit full of snakes. Her face was kind, and energetic, so I assumed that she wasn't some sort of mad women. "Sure" I gave her a wide grin, hoping she didn't change her mind.

Mirabelle nodded, and we started walking. As we approached her home, I noticed a village, a very large village. There were lots of people, and every time I turned around, someone new was saying hello and welcoming me to the town. "Wow" I exclaimed turning my head to Mirabelle "This is a very large town"

The sun shot into what seemed to be the town square. A statue, as tall as the buildings around, stood in the middle and it was of a girl, with bandanna and a rucksack. Around her were animals, a cow, a sheep and a dog. In her hand was a hoe, as well as a crop, probably a strawberry. I stopped and gazed up at the statue.

"Chelsea" Mirabelle said following my gaze. "Our farmer. She brought all the islands back to life..." Her smile faded, and her eyes went to the ground. "She died five years ago. Her cow got mad and ploughed right into her. It broke everyone's heart..."

I could tell she was sad. This 'Chelsea' seemed like a great person, and I said that just by looking at statue. I looked to east, towards a small bridge. In the distance I could a see a rundown barn, chicken coop and everything else that went with a farm. "Was that.." I pointed in the direction of the bridge.

Mirabelle looked in that direction. "Yeah, that's the farm. We closed it off after her accident. Plus no one wanted to take over after Chelsea died…" She let out a long sigh.

I looked at for a moment, and something inside of me flickered on. It was as if someone was pushing me to take over. I ignored the feeling and ran myself after Mirabelle who was holding a door open for me. The building was quite big, big enough to be an animal shop. I walked in after Mirabelle, hoping that no one else lived here besides her daughter Julia. I was wrong. As soon as we walked in, a gray haired man wearing a cowboy suite approached Mirabelle. "I need the paperwork"

Mirabelle put her hands on her hips. "You know where the paperwork is"

"Yeah" He leaned against wall. "But Julia took it and she won't give it back. I've just about had it with her"

Suddenly, a girl with orange like hair and a beautiful figure came bounding to us. In her hands were several pieces of paper and she held them behind her back. "Hi Mirabelle" She looked in my direction. "Who's this?"

"Sabrina" She exclaimed turning to me. "This is Sabrina. She isn't like Regis's daughter, the one who use to live here. Sabrina this is Julia.." She pointed to the girl in front of me. "..and Vaughn" Her finger switched to the gray haired man.

"Didn't ask for and introduction" Vaughn murmured. "I just need my paperwork"

Julia laughed loudly and stepped back a couple of steps. "I told you, you'll get it when you smile!"

"Julia" Mirabelle exclaimed "I've told you once. I've told you a thousand times, stop pestering Vaughn about his smile!"

I looked at the three of them, who were now all crossing their arms and glaring at each other. I knew that this had to be a normal argument in their house, but to be honest, I wasn't in the mood for fights over a stupid piece of paperwork. I slowly walked past Mirabelle and headed for Julia. I could feel their stares on me as I stopped in front of her, glaring. Julia looked frightened all of a sudden, as if something had caught her off-guard. I slowly reached my hand for the papers and grabbed them away from her. Turning to Vaughn I handed them to him. "Here" My glare turned into a bright smile, and I saw him pull down his hat and turn red. "Thanks"

"What is this anyway?" I looked back and forth from Mirabelle and Vaughn.

Vaughn didn't answer at first, obviously hesitant to do so. "Paperwork. I'm an animal dealer"

"Wait" I paused for a moment. "You're Vaughn H? The man who sells animals for the Cattle Horn Ranch in the city?"

"Yeah. Wait, how do you know that?" He crossed his arms.

I laughed, hoping he'd catch on. "My father sells cattle. It's how we became so high up in the social rink. I'm Sabrina White, my dad owns that ranch"

I could see his face, as shocked as I had ever seen an expression before. He must have not recognized me. "You're Charles Whites daughter?"

I nodded. "Yup"

Mirabelle and Julia by now had no idea what we were talking about. I could tell by their faces as they looked from me to Vaughn and back again. "What!"

Vaughn's face immediately went blank again as he turned around and headed for the door. "Nothing"

"Well" I called after him "if you ever need any help, just give me a holler"

He stopped in his tracks and turned his head slightly back. I could have of sworn, and Julia saw it too, that he smiled slightly.

The room was nice. For a farm, and a smelly animal shop, I hadn't expected a nice fluffy bed with a nightstand. In fact, I was preparing myself for a straw bed and couch in the corner of the barn. But this was nice. Back home, my room was just perfect. It wasn't as fancy as my sister's, or as simple as my mom's.

I sat on the bed, taking in my surroundings. I noticed the door slowly open, and saw Julia's head pop in. "Can I come in?"

I nodded my head, hoping she hadn't decided to take anything of mine. She came in, closing the door behind her. "I wanted to talk to you…about Vaughn" She sat herself on the spare bed beside mine.

"Oh, well I wanted to ask you something?" I turned myself to face her. I had some questions about this Chelsea girl, but I thought that it would have been best to ask someone who could have been around her age. Mirabelle had told me earlier, after Vaughn had left, that Chelsea was best friends with most of the girls in town. She had been married to some guy named Will, and Vaughn, being one of her only guy friends, had a massive crush on her.

Julia looked at me, probably reading my face. "I'll answer your question, if you answer mine"

I nodded my head in agreement. "Ask away"

"How do you know Vaughn?" She propped her had on the beds railing and stared deeply at me. "I mean, normally Vaughn acts rude and grumpy towards people. But you two acted like you were the best of friends"

I knew that one day I would have to tell someone this story. It wasn't sad, just something I had never thought about mentioning "Well" I began "When I was little, before my mom started her perfume company, I lived with my dad on a farm. It was lots of fun. We had cows, sheep, horses, goats even a couple ostriches flown in from overseas" I pictured the past. Me, sitting in the tall grass with my dog. "We had a number of helpers, and Vaughn was my favourite. He would often bring his sons with him to help with the work. The oldest was Jack, who was more like his mother. He at the time was 15. His second oldest son was 11, and his name I think, was Howard. Then, Vaughn who was the youngest was my age, and at the time he was 8. I would play with him a lot after he finished working with his dad. One day, I think we were around 10 years, we got the tragic news that Vaughn's family had died in a car accident. Vaughn had come over to play for the day" I remembered the date, the time, the place. Vaughn and I had been talking about our secrets up in the hayloft, my favourite place when my dad delivered the news. All Vaughn did was sit there, in absolute shock. I had to comfort him most of the night. "Because Vaughn's family had no other friends or close relatives, he stayed with us until he turned twenty, which was 6 years ago. Our bond grew a lot stronger, but he started to shut out the rest of the world. After he turned twenty, he left us with just a note, and vanished"

Julia looked at me, eyes widening. "You're…" she pointed at me with her finger "That girl Vaughn would always talk about. The one who gave him the hat"

I nodded my head. "Yeah. The night before he left, he was looking pretty down so I went and bought him a hat to match his cowboy suit. He seemed to really appreciate it, he even..." I trailed off.

"He even what?!"

I shook my head. "Never mind. Not it's your turn. Who was this 'Chelsea' person?"

Julia frowned. It was if her whole body shut down at the name. "No one likes to talk about it. But considering you're going to be here for a while, and you have a friendship with someone here, I'll tell you"

I set myself back against the wall, getting ready to hear the story. Julia did the same, only setting herself against the back of the bed's railing. "5 and a half years ago, Chelsea along with Taro and his family washed up on the shore on this shore. They decided without thinking through it that they would start a village, so Chelsea ran the farm while Taro's family took care of the rest. By the time half a year had gone by, the village was totally restored and then that day came. Chelsea had just married Will and they had settled down and were expecting a child, but one of her cows went mad slammed into her. She was instantly killed. The town erected a statue of her so they and their children's children could remember the amazing thing she accomplished. Vaughn.." She paused. "..was a close friend. He was even in love with her, but after she died, he acted like nothing happened. Like had had never met Chelsea. His attitude just went to what it had always been. See, Vaughn was changed by Chelsea. He started opening up more, and talking to people. Even laughing and smiling, but after her death, all of those things disappeared. That's why I've been trying to get him to smile…but for the last five years he hasn't even flinched. The smile he showed today, was the first one in five years"

My mouth fell open. "Really!" He would always smile around me, even before the accident. The phone rang and Julia jumped up before running to the door. "Sorry, I have to answer the telephone. Nice talking to you" And she was gone.

Over the next couple days, Vaughn and I talked quite a bit. He never mentioned "that" past problem, but he did inform me on what I had missed. We were 26 years of age, so catching up was the first thing that was on our minds.

Apparently he hadn't made very many friends since he left, but that hadn't bothered him at all. He had also found a good apartment in the city, as well as a good job. I informed him on my life, my sister's new boyfriend, my parents' divorce. "I don't really know if I want to leave" I had said, leaning against the side of the barn. "Everyone here is nice. Everyone in the city is really self-absorbed and its way too crowded"

Vaughn had looked at me, sympathy in his eyes. "Then don't leave" He'd pulled his hat down over his face "People seem to like you and I'd…miss you" Vaughn's face went a little pink.

I looked at him, lost for words but eventually shrugged it off and left. As I entered the shop, I saw a group of men dressed in black talking to Mirabelle. They turned around and immediately lunged for me, grabbing my arms. "Her she is. C'mon miss, we're leaving"

"Wait" Julia called from behind the counter. "What do you want with her?"

One man, obviously the guy in charge took out a wallet like thing and showed her a badge. "I'm Lieutenant Howard. I was hired by her sister to track her down and bring her home"

"But" I pulled out their embrace and backed up. "I don't want to go home!"

"Sorry miss, but there's no way you can get out of this" The men started towards me. I ran out the back door into the barn. Vaughn was still there, grooming the sheep. He watched me as I ran and jumped behind the hay bundle. "What.."

"Shhh" I whispered. The men came and started searching through the barn. "They want to take me back to the city, but I…" I looked to the ground "I don't want to go"

Vaughn stood up, hands shoved into his pockets. "Don't worry; I won't let them take you" He approached the Lieutenant and tapped him on the shoulder. "Is there something you need?"

Lieutenant Howards looked at him. "Yeah. Lieutenant Howard, city police. I'm looking for a girl. 26, hazelnut hair with dark brown and blonde highlights. Seen her?"

Vaughn crossed his arms and started glaring at the man. "No. If I had, it doesn't mean I'd let you take her"

"Look buddy. We're taking her, with or without "your approval" He glared back at Vaughn. But suddenly, a smile broke his lips. "Sabrina" He exclaimed, signalling to two of his workers "If you don't show your face. My buddies will beat up your friend"

Two men grabbed Vaughn from behind, and started punching him in all areas. His stomach, his face, even his legs. I saw the blood start to fall as Vaughn said "You can hit me all you want. But I'm still not going to you take her" That surprised me. Julia had always told me, always emphasized over the last couple days, that Vaughn was very anti-social and kept mostly to himself. So when I saw the pain he was going through, saw the blood that poured out, my stomach started to pain and my head spun. I knew what I had to do. "Stop" I stepped out from my hiding place. "If I go with you, will you promise to leave him alone?"

"Yes"

I looked down to the floor, trying to not meet Vaughn's gaze. "Then...take me back"

The lieutenant looked at me with his stern facial expression and signalled for his guys to let go of Vaughn. As he feels to the floor, the blood was still running down his face and I was surprised he wasn't unconscious yet. Vaughn got up and walked over to me, my eyes were still to the floor. Before he could say anything, two of the mean grabbed me and forced me to the door. But upon opening it up, a surprise stood there. A great crowd of people, arms crossed and eyes glaring at the men stood there, not moving. "Leave her" One person said. He moved away from the crowd and I recognized him as Denny, a fisherman I had talked to the day before.

The men froze, and realizing they were outnumbered, ran to the back of the barn and climbed up the hayloft. The Lieutenant did the same. "If you're going to make a big fuss, you can take her" He called from the hayloft.

I smiled, and looked back at Vaughn. He wasn't smiling, in fact his face was still in a frowning position. "Vaughn?" I didn't move.

He looked down, his hat covering his face. "You were going to leave..." He kneeled down, scratching the ground with his fingers.

"Because you were getting hurt" I watched him closely.

He didn't seem to notice. "It was my choice! You have no right interfering with my choices!"

I suddenly felt sad. He wanted me to stay? But he was mad at me for interfering with his choice, so does that mean he wanted me to go. "Fine" I turned my back to him again, by then the crowd had gone and the crowd had gone. "If you want me to go, then I will" I stormed out of the barn and towards the boat. I heard his footsteps echoing my own by I ignored them, only focusing on getting off the island. Before reached the boat I felt him grab me by the shoulder. "Don't leave!" He pleaded. "Please, Ever since Chelsea died I...I've been a mess. At first I thought it was because of her death, but then I realized it was because I was empty. I've missed you these last six years and I didn't realize it until..."

I had turned around to face, and I could see his eyes were in pain. There was coldness them, yet warmth as well. "You mean...?"

He pulled down his hat, hiding his now pink face. "I...I realized it after you were almost...gone from my life. I..I..love...you"

I went into shock. Was this the reason I wanted to stay? The person standing before me, was he the reason I didn't want to leave the island? The reason I had become a rich spoilt brat all those years ago after he left. For a minute I was confused, caught upon in my own feelings, then I realized I too loved him. Replying to his words, I quickly wrapped my arms around his neck, forcing him into a hug. He was hesitant on what to do, but I felt his arms go around my waist as he returned the hug. We stood there for minutes before I pulled away, and looked into his beautiful purple eyes. Without realizing it, I stood inches closer towards him. Then I could feel his lips brush mine slowly as he kissed me deeply.

At first it was gentle and slow, but then as we kissed more and more it became hungrier, rougher. I could feel his tongue in my mouth, and I pulled him tighter to me. We fell to the ground although our kiss wasn't broken and we rolled around in the sand. He broke the kiss, and started to kiss my neck, my arms and stomach. I knew staying was a good idea, and maybe even one day marriage and a child would come into our future. Maybe, I could even call the old farm my own.

* * *

**Stories**

* * *

Story #1 - Crashing on Your Heart - Vaughn x Sabrina (OC) - 3,800

Story #2 - The Doctor and the Farmer - Doctor Trent x Claire - 2,338

Story #3 - The Final Scene - Vaughn x Chelsea - 1,007

Story #4 - The Worst and the Best - Vaughn x Alice (OC) - 1,457


	2. Chapter 2: The Doctor and the Farmer

**One-Shot Collection**

* * *

_This second one-shot was written after playing Harvest Moon D.S Cute. After marrying Doctor Trent, I asked myself how Claire would have felt if he had not only kept his hours in Mineral Town BUT added some more working time on top of it. This is what I came up with :) I am open to any one-shot requests (*prays for someone to request a one-shot relating to VAUGHN and CHELSEA LOL :P Nah, i'm open to any pairing in any game...i refuse to write for Regis daughter Sabrina and Vaughn though so please don't ask! :P)_

* * *

**Title:** The Doctor and the Farmer (previously known as The Married Life).

**Summary:** Doctor Trent is continuing to work in Mineral Town even after marrying Claire who lives in Forget-Me-Not Valley. What are her thoughts on that?

**Story Type:** Inspired by Game play.

**Stars:** Doctor Trent (D.S Cute version) and Claire (D.S Cute)

**Word Count:** 2,338

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. These include the characters made up by Natsume for their games, or the characters created by other users. I'm simply using them to tell a story.**

* * *

"Oh..." Trent exclaimed from the left side of bed. He stroked my arm up and down, kissing my neck and tightening his arm around my naked waist...I never wanted this to end. "...I am going to continue working in Mineral Town."

I could feel my blood drain from my face; the colour, I couldn't tell if it had changed or not. Everything suddenly seemed...different. It was easy to understand that he wanted to continue to devote his life to those people in Mineral Town; heck I was friends with almost all of them. There weren't any other doctors, so they would have a hard time getting along without him. If Trent left, then there would be no other doctor. Eli was a nurse, so she couldn't manage on her own.

Though I was disappointed, I tried to hide the disappointed expression, "Oh?"

He nodded his head, leaning his head on top of mine and continuing to stroke my arm, "They don't have another doctor. And it's hard to find a replacement. Especially for a town so small." Trent's hair was bare, that thing...I couldn't remember the name, was gone from his head. It lay on the table in the middle of the house, it was placed there...actually, I think it was thrown. "So...I agreed to continue being their doctor." He seemed fine with it; not that anything was wrong of course. "That means I won't be here when you wake up...and I-" He cleared his throat, "-will only be here at night."

Something caught in my throat, and suddenly breathing was so hard. I tried to breath, I tried inhaling and exhaling. Keeping it to a minimum so Trent wouldn't worry since he was a doctor. I could feel myself begin to shut down, for many seconds I tried my best to breath normally...but with each passing moment it started to get harder and harder.

"Some nights I may stay late so I may not...be back until eight at the earliest." He seemed cool, calm, collected. Was I the only one who was panicking? Or maybe even sad? "They agreed to continue to give me Thursdays off though."

I sighed quietly, trying to keep my cool, "That's great!" Trent loved his job, and everything about it. When he visited Forget-Me-Not-Valley, he would often hand out medical advice and make sure people were exercising. Sometimes Muffy would complain about how he only talked about medical related information and nothing else. "I'm glad they are letting you keep your job." I was half lying through my teeth. Keeping his job was great news...if we were moving to Mineral Town. I could feel my stomach start to tense up, it suddenly started lurching and paining...but I tried to pretend it was fine. "When do you start?"

Trent shot me a smile, then turned on to his back and looked up towards the ceiling, "Right away...they want me there tomorrow."

Mentally I went through the days of the week. Tomorrow was Saturday; so Thursday was...I sighed in my head when I saw the number on my fingers. It was a grand total of FIVE days away. Way too long. But...I looked over at Trent; flashing back to all that talk about curing diseases and maybe even...one day becoming the greatest doctor in the world. He was happy with this decision...really happy.

With my entire being I wanted to tell him to stay, to not go back to Mineral Town. But even though I wanted to express my sadness, my emotions based on this idea, I couldn't. Rather, I looked up at him and forced a small smile, "I'm really happy for you." And I was...to a point.

He turned back on to his side and tightened his arm around my waist, "Really?"

I nodded my head slowly, holding back the tears and swallowing, "Of course." Popuri sometimes commented on my ability to lie. Once I fooled her into believing the abdominal snowman was real and that during the winter it would come to both Mineral Town AND Forget-Me-Not Valley to eat all the chickens. Needless to say that until she was told and convinced of the real truth, she spend every living second in the chicken coop during the winter to keep this "thing" away. Besides Trent took his job seriously...so I wasn't going to stand in the way of his dream.

Affectionately Trent smiled at me, "You know Eli's been asking about you..." He changed the topic quicker than anything, something that he did often at times. "...she wanted to know if you're pregnant yet."

Ignoring my earlier emotions, I rolled my eyes and turned to lay on my side. Good 'ol Eli, always being so motherly like to me even though I stole the only potential husband from her that she'd ever have. "Doesn't she know we've only been married...for a couple days?" Trent leaned into my hair, stroking it softly and placing his chin on top of it.

"Is that all its been?" He asked, "It feels like it's only been hours. Time goes by fast..." He started to blush, "...when I'm with you."

A giggle came out from my chest. I put my hand over my mouth, my cheeks heating up, "Same..." I lightly touched his cheek, caressing it with great care, "...I love you."

Trent blushed harder, rubbing the back of his neck, "I love you too."

* * *

The last half of the winter was the slowest season I had ever encountered. Every night Trent wouldn't return until after nine o'clock, he'd be too beat to say anything. And some nights...he wouldn't even eat. He'd open the door, smile a little and then drag himself all the way to bed and crash. On Thursdays, he'd spend all day at Hardy's place with Eli training as Hardy's "apprentice." He'd always eat at the bar with Eli and Hardy...and return home after I had gone to sleep. We would go weeks without speaking.

Some days I would sit on the beach; and just let the tears fall. I felt neglected...pushed away for work. It was like everything was falling on top of me, I was being underpaid and overworked, and my own husband wasn't there. He was always working or sleeping...I would wipe the tears, and just continue to cry until there was nothing left to cry about.

To ignore the pain, I worked myself to the bone. Countless things need to be done. Five golden barns (it took a LOOONNNGGG time to have enough money to afford them) were placed at the back of field, with several animals wandering around the field of snow. Around the animals was a stone fence; several pieces had been replaced with golden lumber. But not too many, it took forever to save up for the individual pieces. Having it ensured me a good night sleep, because then I knew no wild animals would get in with the animals and have a feast.

There were still several sections of plowed soil; I brought my hoe up above my head and plundered it into the earth. Preserving these fields was probably the hardest part of farming, especially during the winter time. Bringing my head up, and rubbing a little bit of sweat off of my forehead with my hand I surveyed all the empty sections of soil. Someone could've sworn I was some crazy old mam with weird hobbies. There was not one seed planted, not one plant was growing. The entire field of crops was lifeless.

I heard a voice from behind, and turned to see Lumina waving her hand. She wore her orange coat, "Claiirreee!" She called out in a beautiful tone. Lumina had been married to Rock since year 4; one year ago. They had a little baby boy; the cutest thing I had ever layed my eyes on.

She ran over and gave me a loose huge, obviously trying to avoid all the sweat, "Hey," I smiled at her, "What's up? Shouldn't you be at home taking care of Ryan?"

Lumina shrugged, "Sebastian suggested I take a break. Lectured me on getting fresh air, and not spending ALL my time with the baby." She folded her arms over her chest, "he blames Rock since he isn't there to take care of the baby."

I laughed, "That sounds like good 'ol Rock."

"Yeah...he isn't a working guy. It's annoying, but..." She shrugged her shoulders again, cocking her head, "enough about me. Where's Trent? You know? The man you MARRIED?"

The subject was touchy, "Uh..." I pretended to be occupied, "oh look, is the snow melting?"

Lumina frowned, "Don't change the subject!"

"Well...he.." I sighed, "They needed him to work in Mineral Town. Continue to be their doctor."

She smiled, "That good-"

"Yeah," I interrupted her, she hated it when I did that, but I did it anyway, "but...I haven't spoken to him in weeks."

"WHAT!?"

"Sh!" I put my finger over my mouth, "keep it down!"

Lumina's eyes widened, "Don't kid with me Claire"

I sighed, "I wish I were."

There was a long silence, Lumina stared at me...she did nothing more for a long time. I didn't look at the clock and time it, but it felt like hours before she finally opened her mouth, "That's unhealthy for your relationship!"

"I know." I nodded my head, throwing my hoe over my head and plowing down to the ground, "but he loves his work. I can't just demand that he stop working because his overworked housewife wants him to come home and be with her all day."

Lumina frowned, "First...you aren't a housewife! A housewife stays at home and does housework. You're a farmer! Second, what's wrong with that?" She crossed her arms over her chest, "yeah he needs to work, but he needs to be there to support your emotionally! He can't just...not be there for you!"

It was true. "I know." I threw my hoe down and sighed, "I just feel so wrong taking him away from his job. I can't stop him from working, he loves it so much."

"But..." Lumina kneeled down, picking up the hoe, "...he can't just not spend time with you. What if you had children?"

Several times that had come to my mind. If we had children and Trent kept working this hard, then the child or children would grow up without a daddy around...I'd be like a single parent. "Lumina...I can't..."

She didn't say anything, but rather shook her head. She had every right too.

* * *

When spring came around, things only got worse. Many days Trent would call me and say he wasn't coming home...this extended even to Thursdays. As I looked at my calendar, days flew by and I was getting worried...he was never like this. He loved his job but wasn't obsessive over it to the point where he broke promises.

On the 14th day of spring, I decided I had enough. Hardy was in his office often, so I made up my mind to ask him what was going on with Trent. Whether I liked the answer or not was up to what Hardy would say. I knocked on his door, but before he answered I could suddenly feel darkness clouding over my mind. I grabbed my head and heard nothing before I blacked out.

There were voices around me, whispers. One sounded like a younger man in his early twenties and the other belonged to an older man in his late forties or fifties. I opened my eyes slowly to see Hardy gazing down at me. He didn't smile, "How you feeling?"

I put my hand on my forehead, "What happened?"

"You fainted." He pointed outside the window, "found you lying on my doorstep. Figured it was from exhaustion."

Another figure came to view, he got up suddenly and ran over to me. Though my sight was blurry, I recognized that dark hair and white coat anywhere...Trent. He placed his hand on my check, "Are you hurt? Do you feel okay? Why were you working so hard?"

Hardy sighed, "She wasn't working too hard. The baby was just tiring her faster."

We both froze and turned to Hardy. I croaked, "B-baby?"

"Yeah," He frowned, "didn't you know?" When there was no answer he frowned, "Oh well...there's a possibility there may be two..."

Trent stared at Hardy, "T-twins?"

"What else do you call two babies?" He looked at his watch, "Ok. I gotta check on Romana." And while murmuring something under his breath, Hardy disappeared and shut the door behind him.

At once Trent's face fell. He looked at me, "This is all my fault..." He kneeled down by my bedside and stared at me, "if only I hadn't been working so hard. I should've been paying attention to you instead...then you wouldn't have fainted and-" Trent didn't finish, rather he put his hands over his eyes and kept quiet.

"Hey," I patted his head, "it isn't your fault."

"But it is," Trent sighed, "I shouldn't have accepted that job." He sighed, "You should be my priority. You NEED to come first..." Trent looked at me for a moment and then smiled, "but no more of that." He got up from my bedside and grabbed his phone.

I tilted my head, "What are you doing?"

He smiled, "Calling the mayor of Mineral Town to condense my working hours." And with those words I knew everything was going to be okay.


	3. Chapter 3: The Final Scene

**One-Shot Collection**

* * *

_This was my first one-shot. I was in the mood, I believe, so I wrote it for no reason. It took three days LOL._

* * *

**Title: **The Final Scene.

**Summary: **Vaughn is confused. Could he really be in love with Chelsea?

**Story Type:** Experimental.

**Stars: **Chelsea and Vaughn.

**Word Count:** 1,003

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. These include the characters made up by Natsume for their games, or the characters created by other users. I'm simply using them to tell a story.**

* * *

His mind had rested into a mysterious encounter he had never faced. His hands had started to sweat, and he started to damp them with his gloves, but the droplets still fell. His head, which had never gone through any type of pain, had started to hurt. It wasn't sharp, or dull, but more in the middle, and he wondered if this was what they called a "headache". His eyesight started fuzzing up as his headache worsened, and he wondered if this was a symptom. A symptom of something others had spoken. A symptom he had always dreaded. A symptom of something sweet, yet dreadful at the same time. He wondered if he had the symptom of "Love".

Vaughn had never thought this would happen. Night after night, day after day, morning after morning, it was always the same old routine. Get up in the early hours, work until late, eat, and then sleep. To him, it had been like a holiday from the noisy city, a paradise of his own. But all in all, things change, and the day SHE arrived was the day his life changed forever. She was a young girl around his age, with light brown hair and a red bandana around her head. She was a farmer, a darn good one if he could add. The villagers all around him, male and female, young and old called her "Chelsea".

At first, he was inconsiderate. Vaughn wouldn't talk to Chelsea, always keeping to himself, and wandered farther away from everyone else on the island. He didn't care what they thought, all the people he knew felt the same about him. That's why he preferred animals, because they judge. And people, boy did they judge, even stereotyped. But, Vaughn felt a new light wrap around his world as Chelsea, the new and bright farmer, made her way into his life. At first it was only a "hello" and a "goodbye" but a sentence or two kept getting added, and eventually, he couldn't get her out of his head. Chelsea's words echoed in his mind, and at times, he was one hundred percent positive she was haunting him. Eventually Vaughn caught himself flirting with Chelsea which made him come to realize that she wasn't haunting him, it was in fact, that he was in love.

Vaughn stood at the doorway, glancing at scenery. The farm, which Chelsea had started, now had a level 2 barn and a massive house. He noted the size before turning back to the door and lightly knocking. A bright voice echoed from behind the door, and it opened, ever so slightly. A pair of light blues eyes peeked out from behind the door. "Oh" The blue eyes disappeared, and the door, revealing the girl Vaughn couldn't seem to forget. The girl he had fallen in love with. There stood Chelsea.

He tilted his hat in front of his face, and started to murmur ever so softly. It was like a whisper of a ghost had entered the room with a gush of wind. "Hey" His head rose as he stared at the farmer with intent eyes. Her cheeks turned slightly pink as her head followed his to floor. "Hey"

Vaughn, finding it hard to concentrate, felt something very weird in the air today. It was almost...like she had figured him out, his feelings, his thoughts, everything! He stood there in the doorway for a quick second. "Can I come in?"

She looked at him with her soft eyes, nodding in agreement to his question. Vaughn entered the room, staring at his surroundings. The room was very spacious, including a kitchen, a bathroom and a bedroom. His eyes went to the bedroom, to the bed, and he noticed the strange thing. The bed was for two people. His eyes found themselves back to the ground, before he turned his back towards the bed and faced Chelsea. Her smile hadn't appeared yet. In fact, she wasn't bubbly at all. Vaughn thought about the possibilities in his mind. "What's up?" He crossed his arms as he spoke, hoping to make Chelsea feel more comfortable.

Chelsea looked away from Vaughn's face, wondering what he was thinking. "Nothing" She lied.

"C'mon Chelsea" He shook his head and took a seat on her couch. "I know you better than that"

Chelsea followed him on to the couch and busted into tears. Vaughn sat there in shock, he had never seen Chelsea cry before. Actually, while we're there, eh had never even comforted a crying girl. Slowly, and uncomfortably, he put his arms around her shoulders, embracing her in a tight hug. Chelsea, still crying uncontrollably, buried her head in his chest. They sat like that for minutes, only to slightly break a part as Chelsea calmed.

"Sorry" she gasped, realizing what just took place "I didn't mean to..." She felt the tears start.

Vaughn put his hands back on her shoulders, hoping that the movements he made were right. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"My..." Chelsea started to studded. "C-cow is...d-dead" She felt a tug at her heart. "My first cow"

Vaughn was confused. All this fuss over a cow? "It's only a cow" he murmured under his breathe. "You can buy another"

Chelsea didn't answer for a moment. "That's not why I'm crying" she rubbed her eyes before staring at the cowboy.

"Then, why?"

"Because.." Chelsea looked down to the ground. "I thought...you'd be mad at me."

Vaughn was taken by surprise. Him? Mad at Chelsea, yeah right! He looked at the girl, who sat there, depressed over a small feeling of guilt. He sat there unable to find a way to cure her. But as he thought, he felt a small force pull him towards Chelsea, and she looked up, doing the same. They got close enough to feel each other's breath. And then, his lips were on hers.


	4. Chapter 4: The Worst and the Best

**One-Shot Collection**

* * *

_This is another request. I honestly don't have anything to say about this one-shot._

* * *

**Title:** The Worst and the Best

**Summary:** Alice is happy with Vaughn. But how does one girls sudden appearance in their change that?

**Story Type:** Request.

**Stars: **Alice (OC) and Vaughn.

**Word Count:** 1,847

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. These include the characters made up by Natsume for their games, or the characters created by other users. I'm simply using them to tell a story.**

* * *

It had been a week, not any person could ever forget. It wasn't hard at least for me, because at the end, for some reason I found myself sitting in a large hole, which was a couple feet deep. A girl above me, with eyes like flowers, didn't possess a smile on her face, but rather a large frown, similar to one I had seen many times on the island. Her hair was blonde, with a hint of brown, and she wore a black cowboy suit along with black gloves. Her eyes were blue, matching her small earrings. This girl was my enemy and rival. Her name was Clarissa.

A week previous to the present day, she had arrived on the island with her parents, Margaret and Henry. They were looking to buy an animal farm so they could help and live on the island. Unfortunately, things didn't turn out well for because we already had two farms, both in which were mostly centered on animals. The parents had come from a rich background, descended from kings and queens, but preferred life on a farm to in a palace. But royalty always comes with royally pain attitudes, so for days after, the daughter tried to befriend me, only to try to convince me to sell my farm.

By Wednesday, she had really gotten on my nerves. Four days of constant pestering and nagging was starting to frustrate me. Making friends had never been hard for me, I was on good terms with everyone on the island, except this girl and her family. I could sense some sort of bad vibes whenever I was around them. In the morning, I greeted Vaughn as his boat docked, and her eyes (because she had followed me down to the dock) sparkled. When Vaughn caught her glance, his eyes turned fire red, and instantly, the bad vibes started again. I didn't understand this horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach, or the cold shoulder Vaughn started to give me for the next couple days. But one day, I had enough.

A Week Previous

The anger in my heart had finally burst, causing me to feel grouchy, angry, annoyed. Something was up with Vaughn and Clarissa, or had been for that matter. Today was the third day Vaughn had ignored me, and I was finally going to get to the bottom of this. I didn't care if Vaughn hated me. I didn't care if he wanted to end or relationship. I didn't care about anything. I wanted to know the truth.

I opened the door with thoughts of negative feelings and emotions. I felt like no one trusted me, like confiding in me wasn't something anyone had considered. I kept secrets. I'd never tell anyone anything. But I guess Vaughn didn't feel that was case...that wasn't the case..

Turning the corner, I found a surprise waiting for me. There on my barn, was vandalism. In big bold black letters were the word "LEAVE SUNSHINE ISLANDS AND VAUGHN OR PAY THE PRICE". I stood there for a moment gaping at the words. I then ran into the barn to make sure my animals were safe, and thankfully they were, the inside of the barn was wrecked, hay was everywhere, and the doors to the pens had been smashed. My makers were gone, but my animals were all safe. They lay on the piles of hay scattered throughout, asleep. I sighed in relief, but then it started to hit me. I was ruined. It would take seasons to repair everything. All my years' worth of work was gone within one night. I felt the tears well up in my eyes, and the anger was now replaced with sadness and self-pity.

I turned from my barn and closed the door while trying to find the best solution to my problem. I started towards Mirabelle's shop, hoping that Julia would give me some advice. I opened the door to their shop, and by now the tears were gone. "Alice!" I heard someone exclaim.

I turned my head to see Julia, my best friend. She bounced over to me with an excited look, but as she got closer, her face changed to confusion. "Hey.." She said gently, as she reached me. "What's wrong?" She put her arm around my shoulders.

I tried to keep the tears from falling. "Oh nothing, my life just sucks" I started to cry.

The tears started to fall. They fell and fell and fell. I could feel Julia tense up beside me. "Mirabelle!" She called while sitting my down on the couch. A short chubby lady appeared, and her eyes widened when she saw me. "Oh dear" the lady exclaimed.

Julia frowned. "Vaughn should be the one consoling you...You are in a rela-"

"No" I interrupted, casting my feelings for Vaughn aside. "I think that's over"

"WHAT!" Julia shouted. "I'M GONNA.." She started to get up, but I pulled on her shirt, forcing her to sit down.

"Don't do anything Julia. Please!"

Julia looked at me in confusion. "Why not? I mean, he's causing you pain. Just for that I want to punch his face"

Mirabelle reached us with a cup of water, and I took it willingly. "That's not entirely it" I sipped the water. "First, Clarissa and her family start pasturing me about selling. Then Vaughn stops talking to me, and after an entire year of work is wasted.."

"Wait" Mirabelle looked at me "What do you mean?"

"I woke up this morning and went to my barn, only to find a warning outside my barn, and a massive amount of vandalism inside" I shook my head. "It was horrible"

Julia cocked her head. "Warning?"

"Yeah. It said 'Leave Sunshine Island and Vaughn or Pay the Price." I placed the cup of water down on the coffee table.

"That has to be Clarissa.." Julia looked to the floor. "She and Vaughn have a past..."

"What!"

Julia shook her head. "It isn't my place to say.."

"My barns been destroyed, I'm being pestured and ignored, I think I should know ever if Vaughn doesn't want to tell me" I looked from Mirabelle to Julia.

Mirabelle sighed, before sitting down on the chair beside the couch. "Years ago, when Vaughn was still in high school, Clarissa had a big crush on him. She befriended him like you did, and they fell in love. Her parents disapproved"

Julia didn't smile. "The parents tried everything to break them a part, which led to the death of Vaughn's family in a car accident. That left a scar on his heart, because he was close to his family especially his little sister Trinity. Clarissa started to speak badly of Vaughn's family, and they weren't worthy enough to associate with her family. Vaughn got angry and broke it off with her then"

Mirabelle looked at me. "We hadn't heard from here since that day, so when she suddenly showed up he got very angry" She placed her hands in her lap and looked at me affectionately. "You changed him Alice. You made him into the man we never expected"

I laughed, "Sure..." I felt sad for Vaughn. All those years of pain coming back to him all of a sudden. "I should go" I stood up. "I have to go and find Gannon. I need to know the cost of fixing my barn.."

I looked at Julia and Mirabelle, who I swore had a look of concern on their face. Smiling, I left them in the shop and started towards Gannon's place. But as I approached the building, I felt someone put a blindfold over me, and I went into a state of darkness.

Later

I awoke to a black sky above me. I looked around, noticing a dirt floor and wall. I was indeed in a hole. "Ha!" a voice from above exclaimed.

I looked up to see a dark figure. "You're so stupid! Thinking that I wouldn't act on my threat. Well I did!" I recognized the voice as Clarissa. She sounded happy, yet angry and desperate at the same time. I flinched, afraid of what she may do next.

"All this.." I said, trying to stall her. "For a guy?"

"He's worth it!" She laughed. "Oh Alice. You don't understand yet do you? I want Vaughn back! That's why i came, to get him back from you! And there's no way you're going to stop me"

I sighed knowing this was true. Suddenly I heard Clarissa scream. Another dark figure jumped her from behind, and they both fell into the pit. One of the figures lay on the ground, motionless, while the other was standing. I prepared myself to scream, but a hand went over my mouth. I squinted and tried to recognize the person.

"Shh" They said. "It's okay"

I gasped "Vaughn, is that you?"

A light turned on, a flashlight perhaps, and I could see his face. It was indeed Vaughn. He hugged me, and I could feel the warmth of his body flow on to mine. "I don't understand" I murmured into his shoulder. "Why did you ignore me?"

He moved so he was beside him. Vaughn's arm was around my shoulder, and his hat covered his face. "I didn't want her to hurt you.." He said. "She has the capability to do that"

I smiled. "You didn't want to big bad wolf to get me, eh?"

"Uh..." He looked at me, unsure of what I meant. But eventually he understood. "Yeah, I guess"

"Hey" I suddenly remembered something. "Aren't you supposed to be at work! It's.."

"Sunday" He laughed softly " You've been out ever since yesterday afternoon and I know. But I quit work..." He pulled something out of pocket, and it didn't take me long to realize what the item was. A Blue Feather. "To give you this"

My mouth fell open and I looked at him.

"Marry me" He smiled sweetly. "You're the only one who could make me truly happy"

My smile widened and I lunged at him. He was on the ground, with me on top of him. Vaughn looked at me, really shocked and I giggled. "You're so sweet"

Without waiting for his response, I kissed him hard, trying to regain the time we had lost. He remained tense for a moment, but relaxed into the kiss. He replied urgently, as his tongue forced its way into my mouth, and mine into his. His arms wrapped themselves my waist and he pulled me closer to him. I was crushed between his arms and body. He continued to kiss, and eventually I found myself on the ground, while he was on top of me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer with all my might. We now pressed closely to one another, and our kisses grew more forceful and urgent. With each kiss our appetite grew stronger and stronger, yet so did our bond. Everything would turn out fine. Because I loved Vaughn more than anything else in the world.


End file.
